Tiempo Perdido- El inicio de nuestra historia
by Sol21-Rose
Summary: Semi AU. toda historia tiene un cuando y un porque, y es necesario conocerla toda para poder entender el porque de su inicio y de su final, el cuando inicio y cuando acabo. El no sabia las consecuencias que traería consigo su reencuentro, se ha desatado la guerra entre dos gremios muy poderosos, entre Tartaros y Fairy Tail.


Hola tiempo sin publicar una historia

.

.

.

-no te vayas- lloraba una niña.

-regresare- consoló un niño a su lado.

Se abrazaron fuertemente sin deseo alguno de soltarse, apenas se acababan de conocer y ya eran como hermanos, jugaban, hacían travesuras, se divertían, cualquier cosa que hacia un niño ellos también lo hacían juntos; la lluvia se izo presente en aquel día tan triste para ambos niños. Se separaron y el niño tomo su pequeña mano poniéndola en frente de ambos, los dos habían llorado desde que se enteraron que ya no podían estar juntos.

-te prometo que regresare, Luce- dijo el pequeño peli rosa.

-y yo te prometo que jamás te olvidare, Natsu-

Juntaron sus meñiques confirmando su promesa de volver a encontrarse y jamás olvidarse, ambos sabían, aun siendo niños, que no era un "adiós" sino un "hasta luego".

* * *

Estaba feliz, su padre por fin había aceptado que saliera de los muros del castillo para conocer por ella misma la ciudad y poder independizarse (conseguir las cosas por su propio esfuerzo) con la condición de no dejar sus deberes como una princesa y la vez ocultar mi verdadera identidad para evitar llamar demasiado la atención, aunque, debido a que nunca salió del castillo era más fácil ocultares; iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una criatura azul la estaba persiguiendo desde lejos acompañado de un joven peli rosa.

-¿estás seguro de que es ella?- dijo la creatura azul a su compañero, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba con él pero ya era tarde.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el peli rosa ya en frente de la joven mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Lucy- respondió dudosa por la actitud del peli rosa.

Su sonrisa se ensancho mas al escuchar el nombre de la joven, por fin había encontrado a la persona que llevaba buscando desde hace años y sin pensarlo le abrazo haciendo que Lucy se sorprendiera, al ver que el abrazo no le era correspondido la soltó y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la joven que en esos momentos estaba confundida por el actuar del chico, pero antes de poder decir una sola palabra, a una ola de recuerdos inundo su mente provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que por instinto la sostuviera con sus manos para que luego su vista se tornara borrosa.

En verdad la extrañaba, extrañaba a aquella niña que sin importar las diferencias sociales salía a jugar todo los días con él un niño huérfano y sin familia, pero le entristeció que aquella niña con la que solía divertirse se había olvidado de el por completo aunque no le sorprendía del todo ya hace mas de 10 años que no se veían era natural que ella lo olvidara a pesar de haberle prometido que no lo haría, se preocupo mucho al verla tan débil así que decidió llevarla al hospital más cercano que pudiera encontrar, la cargo estilo princesa y comenzó a buscar un lugar donde la pudieran atender olvidando por completo a su compañero gatuno quien lo seguía por detrás.

-oye, es de mala educación dejar a alguien hablando solo Natsu- regaño el gato azul al peli rosa.

-perdón Happy me olvide por completo de que estabas aquí- se excusó Natsu.

-entonces, ¿es ella?- cuestiono Happy al ver a la joven desmayada.

-si- dijo sin apartar la mirada de Lucy.

* * *

Se abrieron las puertas de golpe llamando la atención de los presentes en la sala, el lugar solo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por un gran ventanal posicionado justo atrás del trono, al ver quien era la persona causante de tanto escándalo los presentes se retiraron dejando en el salón solo a dos personas, la que acababa de llegar y la posicionada en el trono. La persona, que aun se encontraba en la puerta, se dirigió con paso firme a la figura sentada en el trono.

-¿la encontraron?-

-si, en estos momentos se encuentra en la ciudad de Heorgon (**N/A: **no sé cómo se escribe)-

-muy bien, retírate- dijo el sujeto sentado en el trono –por fin te encontré, Lucy Heartfilia- dijo una vez estando solo.

.

.

.

Este fic es como lo aclaración de mi fic anterior Tiempo Perdido, no es necesario leer Tiempo Perdido para entender este, pero si es necesario leer este para entender Tiempo Perdido (aunque debí de haber subido primero este). Espero que les guste

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
